Vehicle doors often include a window pane that can move up and down within the door frame via a window regulator assembly. These assemblies typically include an actuator as well as mounting hardware (e.g., slider brackets) that support the window pane. To assemble the vehicle door, the window pane is typically attached to the mounting hardware. For instance, the mounting hardware can be one or more slider brackets, each having a channel, and the window pane is moved into the channel(s) of the slider brackets during assembly. Once assembled, the actuator can move the slider brackets and, thus, the window pane up and down within the door frame.